


The Colors of Summer

by beans_n_peas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soft Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_n_peas/pseuds/beans_n_peas
Summary: Each person is born with a soulmate mark in their body, but only a small portion of the population are able to find their other half. The soulmate mark is left as a black & white canvas, until they find each other and share a kiss, in which the mark will become full of colors to indicate that you have found your soulmate. However, if one is rejected by the other, the mark will continue to hurt until that love is returned.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 9





	The Colors of Summer

Chanyeol was looking at his reflection at the mirror, full dark circles decorated the bottom of his eyes. He has been staying up all night, studying for his final exams that he hasn't had any proper sleep for the last few days. 

He groaned at the look of his appearance and at the lack of energy. He just had to make it through the day & everything will finally be over. Then, he will just have to wait for graduation day and finally have his engineering degree. 

Regaining back the little energy he had, he bent down the sink & splashed his face with cold water. And ran his wet fingers across his bed hair to make it neater but failed so when his wavy hair fell back to its messy state. 

"Chanyeol, it's almost half past 8. You'll be late for your final if you don't leave soon!" 

Chanyeol's eyes grew wide after hearing his roommate, Sehun, shout outside the bathroom. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm going to be late"   
Chanyeol cursed under his breath as he tried to rapidly brush his teeth. After finishing, he swung the bathroom door and stormed off to his bedroom, almost colliding with Sehun. 

"Ya! You almost made me drop my croissant!" An annoyed Sehun scolded back from almost having his breakfast knocked off to the ground. 

Minutes later, a disheveled Chanyeol appeared outside the small living room. He was struggling trying to shove his notes inside his black bag as he was trying to rush to get to his class on time. 

"I'm sorry, Sehun. I didn't-" Chanyeol look at his raven-haired roommate with remorse 

"I'm kidding, Chanyeol. Here take it instead, I'm sure you still haven't had any breakfast yet" 

Chanyeol looked at the croissant at his Sehun's hands, but the red digital clock that stood at the end table by the couch made him tense, it was 8:36 am. Chanyeol had 20 minutes to get to his school campus and walk across it to reach his department. 

The time made him reject Sehun's croissant.

"Thank you, Sehun. But it looks like I'll have to wait until lunchtime. Bye!" 

"Good luck on your finals!" Sehun shouted back as he watched his giant clumsy roommate struggle at putting on his shoes. 

"Thanks! You too" was the last thing Sehun heard before he saw his roommate loudly shut the door behind him. 

'Why do you make me worry so much ' Sehun sighed as he walked back to his room to get ready for his class. 

~~

Chanyeol was just around the corner when he noticed the bus approaching the bus stop so he ran as fast as his long legs could take him. Luckily, he was able make it right on time, as the driver started to close the door after him. 

He took his card out and tapped the fare box. He tried to control his breathing and normalize his heart rate, after running a long distance from his apartment to the bus stop. But it only started beating faster, when he noticed his long-time crush sitting in the middle of the bus. Looking outside the window.

He felt a sudden rush of heat reach his cheeks the moment he realized that his crush probably saw him running across the street, while looking like a mess. He couldn't hate this day even more, aside from being late to his final, his crush had to see him in this state. 

Chanyeol sighed as soon as he took off his bag and took a seat at the end corner of the bus. 

'It's not like it matters anyway. He probably doesn't doesn't even know I exist.'

Chanyeol looked upfront and stared at the back of the said person. The bus wasn't crowded since it was already late, so he was able to get a view of him from where he was sitting. He had red crimson hair, it looked so soft that Chanyeol wished he could run his fingers through it. 'It's probably soft as silk.

From the side view, he could see brown droopy eyes, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he looked outside the window. And soft petal lips. Baekhyun, was stunning and indeed someone with no flaws.

The first day he met Baekhyun was during their college orientation. It was also the same day he met Sehun. The students were split into different different groups, he was assigned to a junior student named Taesung, Sehun was also assigned to the same group. Despite Sehun's cold appearance, he was surprised to see him chattering with everyone and making friends with them in an instant. He also found himself surprised to have hitted off with someone that fast, he was rather someone that liked to show himself more overtime than in the first meeting. But he was glad to have at least someone he could talk to. 

Throughout the day, their student leader gave them a tour around the school campus as well as providing them some personal advice about how to study properly, where to find the best drinks, and where to visit. While touring, they will randomly meet another group, where they were given the task to interact with each other and get to know each other. And in one of those random groups, there was a certain strawberry head that caught his attention. That day he learned the name of a certain petite named Baekhyun. 

Even if they're not friends, at least he can admire him from afar. Even if that's just on Friday's mornings, when they take the bus together to school, or when he randomly sees him across campus. 

Thus, his heart dropped the moment reality hit him. Even if he came to know Baekhyun as friends, he knows he'll never have the chance to be more than that. Unlike Baekhyun, Chanyeol knew all of his imperfections. 

Sure, he was tall, but what wonders does it do when he's always tripping on his own two feet at the same time. He lacks social skills, like to stay at his room and watch animal documentaries rather than enjoy his youth out in the clubs. If he wasn't home studying or playing his guitar, he would be stuck with an 8-hour shift at his job. The only times, Sehun, was able to bring him out was when Sehun would use his "it's my birthday" card, to celebrate with him. Nevertheless, even though they were both different, he truly appreciated Sehun. He is like a brother he never had, his only family.

And most importantly, he knew that Baekhyun was already heavily in love with his current boyfriend Daehyun. Though he doesn't know if they're soulmates or not, everyone knows how fond they are of each other. You will always see them glued together, Daehyun always pampering Baekhyun and vice versa. It takes no stranger to see how much joy they bring for each other; thus, because of these everyone assumes that they're each other's soulmate. Even if Chanyeol tries to brush off that possibility, since the larger population has not found theirs. He still can't deny that they're perfect together.

Chanyeol looked at his watch on his right wrist and tugged down the band, just to see the outline of his mark. It was a small minimalist drawing of the sea waves with a sun rising from behind it. 

'If only...' Chanyeol shook his head before he could finish his thought.

'There's no way that's possible' 

When Chanyeol looked up again, he noticed Baekhyun gathering his stuff, so Chanyeol did the same when he realized they were reaching the school's campus. After the bus had stopped, he waited for a while for all the passengers to leave, once he exited the bus, he checked on his watch and noticed he had six minutes left. So, before he went jogging to class, he turned to look at Baekhyun, who was already bursting into laughter with Daehyun.

~~

After having no breakfast, he used his leftover energy to catch his bus and took an over hour exam. Chanyeol was ready to get home and wrap himself his blanket. But he still had one more to complete, that didn't start until later noon, so he started walking towards the nearest cafeteria so he could get some of his energy back.

As he opened the doors to the large window building, he felt his head throbbing by the loud noises of the students and the food stalls. 

'I really need some sleep'   
Chanyeol tirelessly walked from food stall to food stall, looking for the most appealing food. After giving up at looking, he settled with some chicken and a cold soda drink. He saw an open table near the window and started eating. 

He was quietly savoring his food, when he felt his heart jump at the loud thud that came from a large bag hitting the chair opposite from him. 

"Sehun! You almost killed me" Chanyeol slightly growled at him for almost making him choke on his chicken for scaring the shit out of him. 

He continued to glare at Sehun, as the said person took a seat in front of him and hit his head on top of the book that he placed on the table. His furrowed eyebrows slowly changed into worry. 

"Is everything okay? Was the final that bad"

The only response Chanyeol received was a loud groan.

Sehun then raised his head up and gave Chanyeol his best puppy face 

"Chanyeolie" 

Chanyeol leaned back to his chair and crossed his arms, he knows that look very well. Though Sehun struggles to show much expression, Chanyeol knows what he is about to ask. So even before Sehun gets to ask the question he beats him with a firm

"no" 

"You just can't say no. You haven't even heard what I'm about to say." Sehun rebuttal as he tried to look offended. 

"Sehun, we've been living together for three years. So, I know exactly what you're about to say'" Chanyeol unfolds his arms and continues to eat his food while trying to ignore a frowning and stubborn Sehun. Chanyeol couldn't last seeing his kicked puppy face, so he decided to just listen to what he had to say.

"What is it?" chanyeol answered with an apathetic tone as he continued to eat. He saw Sehun's eye gleam in victory and proudly smile. 

" I knew you wouldn't be able to resist for..." 

"Sehun" Chanyeol warned Sehun before he changed his mind. 

"Fine. Anywho.... The seniors are planning to gather at Love Shot next Friday night to celebrate before graduation day. It would be fun, if you could go. And think about it, it's the last time you'll probably ever step at a club” 

Chanyeol contemplated a little about it, it would be nice just to go and have a bit of fun before he fully invested himself at work. But he had already promised his manager, Minseok, that he would work that Friday at the restaurant. 

"Sehun, even though I feel like going for once, I can't. I already promised Minseok I'll work on Friday until 10 and I don't think I'll have the energy left to go out drinking."

"We don't even have to stay long. We can leave at any time you feel like leaving" Sehun was trying to persuade Chanyeol to go. Sehun wanted to see Chanyeol enjoy himself a little more, he's always seeing him studying or always working. He knows it can be tiring, since he also has a part time job but he still wants to see his friend live a little. 

Out of nowhere, something dinged inside his mind, 'huh, how did I forget such crucial information'

Sehun falsely coughed to catch his confused friend, who wasn't sure what to do. Who, also looked up at an instant. 

Subtly he started "An inside source told me that 'you know who' is planning to go as well" Sehun gently laid out the information that knew will catch his roommates’ attention. He placed his chin on his palm as he pretended to look interested at what was happening outside the window.

The moment Sehun mentioned that Baekhyun might be there, his mind went haywire. He looked down at his food as he clenched his hands on his denim jeans. One part of him didn't want him to go, since he knew he'd probably end up witnessing something that would end up shattering his heart even more. But the other side wanted to go, to see him one more time before he never gets to again. 

Maybe he'll probably regret it when the time comes, and he'll see him walk off the campus with his cap and gown. 

"I'll go, but not for too long"

~~

The moment Chanyeol stepped inside his apartment, he regretted saying yes to Sehun. Today was a long arduous shift. It started off with a kid, whom his parents couldn't keep under control and let him play around their table, thus, when the kid ended up tripping, he collided against Chanyeol. Which eventually caused him to accidentally spill a drink on the table of the customer he was serving. Then he had to deal with two pretentious customers, who ended up giving him a headache. 

He placed his shoes inside the closet, next to the door and hung his bag. As he walked to the sofa, he could hear Sehun shuffling around his room. Not feeling, like changing yet, he flopped down the couch. He felt his eyes heavy and felt his arms sore from the amount of plates he carried today. 

He felt his eyes slowly closing to the beat of the music that played in the background of Sehun's room. He was drifting off to dreamland, until he felt something heavy on top of his stomach. 

He was rudely awakened by Sehun, who was not only sitting on top of him but was also annoyingly slapping his face multiple times, until he woke up. 

Chanyeol whined in frustration due to Sehun's antics. 

"Sorry hyung, but you gotta change now. Junmyeon, said he can drop us off and he will be here soon"

When Chanyeol woke up from his one second nap, he saw the pink blush that tainted Sehun's cheeks at the mention of his new boyfriend Junmyeon. 

Sehun grew an interest in Junmyeon, ever since they worked together on a group project for sociology. However, since Junmyeon was two years older than him and graduated before he did, Junmyeon was hesitant and rejected all of Sehun's offers. But being Sehun, who is persistent and was head over heels for Junmyeon, he continued to court him until Junmyeon decided to give him a chance, which was 4 days ago.

Chanyeol was clearly happy for his friend, but he took a second to wonder if maybe one day he will be as lucky. Love was something that was never able to return to him.

Suddenly he felt an ache in his chest, that he decided was best to ignore.

He squirmed around, until Sehun got off from him and went to his room to change. Not feeling like dressing up too much, like Sehun, who was wearing a silk button down shirt and black jeans. He decided to go with a casual yellow band-tee and ripped denim jeans. By the time he was done changing, Sehun peaked his head from the entrance and informed him that Junmyeon was downstairs in the complex building already waiting for them. 

~~

The moment they arrived, Chanyeol felt an accumulation of mixed emotions. For a moment, he just felt like telling Sehun, he was just going to walk back home instead. But the strong burn of the alcoholic beverage made him stay a little longer. Maybe it was something needed for the past few weeks. To help him ease his mind for at least tonight.

He was currently sitting alone on the bar stool, drinking his sorrow away. Junmyeon and Sehun, were off somewhere on the dance floor. It wasn't like they left him there by their own will, in fact it was actually Chanyeol who persuaded them to go, he didn't want to burden Junmyeon and Sehun on a nice night out. He wanted them to enjoy themselves with no hold backs. 

After finishing his second drink, he politely asked the bartender for another. While he was waiting, he looked around the club, which was obviously filled by the majority of students from the school. Somewhere dancing like there's no tomorrow, some were already pissed drunk, while others were more lenient by taking their time on their drinks too inverse in their conversations. 

He also caught a glimpse of Sehun and Junmyeon enjoying themselves on the dance floor. He smiled at the thought of the two happy love birds. But he also has not seen Baekhyun since he arrived. 

Maybe he had a sudden change of mind. He probably decided to stay home and found comfort in his bed instead of a hard steel stool. He exhaled in disappointment.

Chanyeol was lost deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the stool next to him scrape against the floor. 

"Umm...excuse me-" he heard a honey like voice call out. 

Unsure if it was directed to him or the bartender that was fixing drinks across from him, he decided to ignore it and grabbed the drink that stood in front of him. He was about to take a sip from the glass cup, when he felt some soft pokes on his right arm. 

Curiously, he looked to his right but was not prepared for his heart to combust when his eyes laid on Baekhyun's brown puppy eyes. He looked ethereal with his red hair parted sideways, his soft milky skin exposed by the blue and white Prive shirt that was just buttoned down from his chest downwards. 

His full cheeks were tinted pink, probably due to the heat inside the club. One hand, rubbing his neck. 

Chanyeol must have been staring too long, as he saw Baekhyun squirming around his sit. He probably made him feel uncomfortable. 

"Oh um, sorry" chanyeol mumbled as he tried to avert his eyes from Baekhyun, trying to not embarrass himself again. "Is something the matter" 

"I believe our drinks were mixed up. I ordered the virgin mimosa-" followed by a chuckle 

Chanyeol paused and looked at the drink he was holding. He blinked a few times before he looked at the drink that Baekhyun's slender fingers held, it was indeed his. 

"S-sorry, I didn't realize I took the wrong drink" Chanyeol cursed at himself for stuttering. 

Baekhyun giggled, showing off his bright rectangular smile. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault in the first place. It was a simple mistake" Baekhyun brushed it off. As they exchanged drinks, Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's fingers brush against his as he grabbed the drink from Baekhyun and vice versa. They felt soft as they appear to be. 

"Are you also a senior from Exodus University?" Baekhyun asked as he tilted his head, like a confused puppy. 

Chanyeol felt a pang in his chest, when Baekhyun asked him that question. 'Of course, he doesn't remember you, nor hasn’t noticed you.' It wasn't like he expected for Baekhyun to notice someone like Chanyeol. Before answering, Chanyeol tried to compose himself before he answered as he kept fiddling with the new correct drink in his hands. 

“Yeah, I’m from the engineering department”

“Ah! No wonder I have not seen you around. I’m in the Music and Arts department, so my classes are on the opposite side for yours. Hmph, you must be very smart then...I think I would cry in despair if I had to take the course you had to deal with” Baekhyun wailed as he shook his head from thinking about it. 

Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun’s reaction. He was too endearing. 

“Are you here with your friends?”

“Yeah, they’re around here” Chanyeol replied as he looked around for the couple, who were still dancing, with their hands all over each other. 

“Hmm...why don’t you go dance with them?” Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun cutely pouting 

“Are we playing 20 questions now?” Chanyeol playfully responded. He doesn’t know where he got the courage from, but for now he’s glad.

“Well! We might as well, we have the whole night ahead of us!” Baekhyun gleamed with wide smile 

“What about you? Are you um..here alone. I-i mean, I assume since you’re here sitting alone” Chanyeol winced the moment he heard himself stutter, he was doing a decent job at not jumbling his sentence while talking to Baekhyun. And, also at the fact that he asked a ridiculous question, since Baekhyun must have obviously come with his boyfriend. He turned to look at Baekhyun, who looked dejected, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his palms”

“No-” Baekhyun solemnly started “I came here with my friends as well but they’re probably in some corner, sucking each other's faces off” Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun’s wrinkled face, he almost fell off his chair when Baekhyun suddenly pushed his chair out, stood up and started rumbling 

“And that dork boyfriend of mine, also leaving me alone for the night. Can you believe it, he sprained his ankle even after I warned him about the wet spot on the floor-"

Chanyeol just watched Baekhyun in awed as he rumbled over things, watching how his hair swayed every time he nodded in disagreement, his eyebrows dancing along with each facial expression, and how he remained pouting throughout everything. Which, made his heart quiver. 

But he got concerned when Baekhyun suddenly stopped and started stomping away. He was about to stand up and ask him if he was okay when Baekhyun suddenly took a stop and turned back to look at him, with a teasing smile.

"Come on yoda, let’s go out for some fun!" Baekhyun spoke loud enough against the background music 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, confused about what just Baekhyun meant. Heart beating fast against his chest.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna kidnap you or anything. You're too tall for me to carry, hehe!" Baekhyun playfully teased. 

"Um..o-" before Chanyeol would finish his sentence he was already being dragged to the exist of the club by the petite man.

Maybe, just for tonight, should he feel like the world is granting him a night full of bliss.


End file.
